This application relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to reduced pressure dressings, systems, and methods for treating linear wounds.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site may augment and accelerate the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) may provide a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad may distribute reduced pressure to the tissue and channel fluids that are drawn from the tissue.